


Say you'll be mine

by heartsocold



Series: Christmas Gift Fics 2020 [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Getting Together, Merlin is oblivious, Mild Angst, Picnics and Horse Rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28379664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartsocold/pseuds/heartsocold
Summary: It’s absolutely beautiful and all he wants is to lay under the sun, wrapped in Arthur’s arms.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: Christmas Gift Fics 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069541
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	Say you'll be mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mmmmay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmmay/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry for the wait but thanks for always being so nice and friendly and kind <3

Merlin feels his heart drop into his stomach and his throat tighten. Gwen and Arthur had called off their relationship a few months ago; they had mutually agreed they were better off as friends and Merlin had stupidly believed them. Now, however, it seems that was all a ruse.

Merlin had seen Gwen leaving Arthur’s chambers late that night and now he’s wondering if maybe they had only pretended to call it off. Maybe they had decided it was easier to court without everyone’s eyes on them. Maybe it was easier when it could be just them and they didn’t have to worry about propriety.

Whatever the reason – it still hurts. Merlin had stupidly thought that there was a chance that Arthur had returned his affections. They’ve always been close but Merlin had thought they had bonded even more these past few weeks. He was positive that Arthur had been flirting with him, in his own emotionally-stunted way but clearly he was wrong.

And even if he had misread the entire situation, why would Arthur keep his and Gwen’s courtship a secret from him?

“Oh, Merlin, there you are,” Arthur’s voice breaks him out of his thoughts.

“Did I just see Gwen leaving?” Merlin asks, watching Arthur carefully.

He looks up at Merlin, face a mask of confusion. “Guinevere? Of course not. What on earth would she be doing in my chambers this hour of the night?”

Arthur’s a good liar. He has to be as a politician but Merlin’s always been able to tell when he’s lying. Merlin swallows around the hurt and continues the conversation. “Well that’s what I was wondering. I’m probably seeing things.”

“No doubt it’s your mental affliction at work again,” Arthur nods, agreeing easily as he gestures for Merlin to get him into his sleepwear.

Merlin grabs his sleep tunic out of the closet, slamming the door shut to hit Arthur a deadpan look. “The mental affliction that you made up, you mean?”

Arthur’s lip twitches. “The very one.”

Merlin rolls his eyes, gracelessly shoving the tunic over Arthur’s head, earning himself a glare but no comment.

“Speaking of Guinevere, do you remember when I first wanted to court her I had organized a picnic?”

“Yes,” Merlin says slowly, ignoring the pounding of his heart.

“What did you think about that?” Arthur questions, studying Merlin with an indecipherable expression on his face.

“Um, it was quite nice. Wonderful, really. Gwen was a lucky woman.” Was? Is?

Arthur nods, looking pleased, and begins to crawl into his bed. “Right, good. Well, that’ll be all, Merlin. You’re dismissed.”

“Goodnight, Sire,” Merlin mutters, outing the candles and taking his leave.

Was Arthur going to start courting Gwen again? Merlin had been more than happy to help the first time round but that was before he realized he had feelings for the man.

-

When Merlin goes to the kitchen the next day, the cook runs him, yelling that the king already had breakfast sent up. Confused, Merlin makes his way to Arthur’s chambers, feeling completely unmoored to see Arthur already dressed and sitting at his table, a tray of ham, bacon, sausages, bread and butter before him.

“Merlin, finally. I’ve been waiting for what seems like hours,” Arthur chastises with a smirk, gesturing for Merlin to take the seat next to him.

“What’s all this then?” Merlin questions, gingerly lowering himself onto the chair.

“Breakfast,” Arthur rolls his eyes, looking at him as if he’s daft. “I even asked for extra sausages since you like to steal those.”

“Right,” Merlin hums, still trying to figure out what the hell is going on. “Wait, I don’t steal your food. That’s ridiculous.”

Arthur snorts. “Of course you don’t. Well go on, then, food’s getting cold.”

Merlin blinks at him but then decides not to look a gift horse in the mouth and helps himself to a healthy serving, missing the fond smile Arthur sends him.

-

Later that day, he’s doing laundry when he hears voices in the corridor.

Arthur and Gwen. He can’t make out exactly what they’re whispering but some words filter through.

“…picnic sounds lovely, Arthur…”

“…tomorrow morning…”

“…horses ready…”

Merlin stands still as their voices fade into nothing. He was right. Arthur is definitely courting Gwen in secret.

-

When Merlin makes his way to Arthur’s chambers the next morning, Arthur is already dressed yet again. The sight unsettles Merlin and an uncomfortable feeling brews in his stomach. Dressing Arthur was an intimate act – one that Merlin cherished. They always talked during the time and Merlin was allowed to look at the emotions in Arthur’s eyes up close, feel the timbre of his voice and the vibrations of his body.

What if Arthur and Gwen were past the courting stage? Gwen would be the one to help him dress if they were wed. What if they were going to announce their plans to marry soon? Was that what the picnic was for? A proposal?

“I have a meeting with my council this morning. It’s private so no servants will be present but after that I need you to meet me at the stables. We’re riding out for a bit today,” Arthur informs him the second he enters through the door, seeming restless. He sends Merlin a fleeting glance before he’s out of the room and Merlin’s left standing with a tray full of food.

-

Merlin doesn’t want to ride out with Arthur. He doesn’t want to sit and watch as he and Gwen laugh and fall in love. He doesn’t want to know if Arthur really is going to propose. As a matter of fact, he wants to take a long walk in the opposite direction.

He has to go though, so he stands taller and squares his shoulders as he walks to the stable where Arthur is already waiting.

“Late again, Merlin,” Arthur tuts jokingly from where he’s perched on his saddle. He looks more at ease now but there’s still a nervous aura around him that makes Merlin nervous.

“Yes, well, I’m here now, aren’t I?” Merlin forces a smile, climbing onto the horse with years of practiced ease. Arthur shakes his head at him in amusement and spurs his horse forward. Once they’re a comfortable distance from the citadel, he eases the horse into a strut and Merlin follows.

“Is something bothering you?” Arthur queries, brows furrowed as he glances at Merlin with concern after they’ve been riding in silence for a while.

“What? No. Why would you think that?”

“It’s just,” Arthur falters, looking away from Merlin. “You’ve not been yourself these past few days. You’ve been quieter. More pensive, I suppose. Even now, you love riding and yet it doesn’t seem like you’re enjoying it.”

“It’s nothing,” Merlin lies. How can he tell Arthur he feels as though he’s riding to his own demise?

“It’s something,” Arthur argues, looking at him imploringly. “You can tell me, you know? Whatever it is, you can trust me.”

Merlin bites his lip so hard he tastes blood. He looks away, directing his gazed to his hands clutching the reins of the horse as though they were a lifeline. He pretends he doesn’t feel the weight of Arthur’s gaze on him as he lies again, “I’m just a bit homesick, I suppose.”

Arthur sighs at the blatant lie but he drops the topic. He steers his horse left, “Here, this way.”

Merlin follows him out into a clearing. The grass is a dark, healthy green and there are flowers of all types and colors spread about, butterflies and ladybugs hovering above them. There’s a blanket spread out with a myriad of pillows and foods that gives a clear view of a serene lake not far off. Merlin can hear birds chirping happily and he draws his horse to a stop, pausing so that he can take in the scene.

It’s absolutely beautiful and all he wants is to lay under the sun, wrapped in Arthur’s arms.

“Do you like it?” Arthur’s voice is soft and Merlin turns to see him gazing at him with an open expression. His smile is soft and his eyes are shining a clear blue. Merlin dismounts, leading his horse over to where Arthur has tied his to a tree and doing the same

“It’s wonderful,” Merlin admits hoarsely. “Gwen will love it.”

Arthur’s smile drops and his expression pinches. “Gwen?”

“Yes, well, I figured out you two were together still. I don’t know why you didn’t just tell me but your secret is safe, don’t worry.”

“Merlin, what on earth are you on about? Gwen and I are broken up.”

“But- I saw her in your chambers that one time! And you two have been talking in secret a lot recently and then yesterday I heard you two talking about a picnic!” He gestures wildly. “Plus, you asked me what I thought about the picnic I helped you plan for her when you first started courting.”

Arthur rubs his forehead tiredly, mumbling under his breath. “Lord, help me.”

“Merlin,” He starts off seriously. “I need you to shut up and listen to me, okay? Can you do that?”

He waits for Merlin to nod in assent before he continues. “I had breakfast sent up for us to share. We’ve been having lunch and dinner together everyday for the past few weeks. We’ve taken strolls into the lower town and we’ve been out riding for no reason. I asked you what you thought of picnics as a courting ritual and you said you thought it was wonderful and then I bring you to a picnic. What do you think is going on here?”

Merlin opens his mouth to answer then closes it without saying anything. “Are you saying…?”

Arthur rolls his eyes. “For God’s sake Merlin, I’ve been flirting with you for what seems like forever. You’ve been flirting back too so you cannot possibly tell me you didn’t know!”

Merlin tilts his head to the side. “Well, what about Gwen then?”

“She’s been helping me court you Merlin. Who did you think set this up?”

“Oh.”

“Yes, _oh_ , you daft idiot. I sent you flowers. Flowers, Merlin.”

And okay, yes, maybe Merlin was a daft idiot. “I thought those were for Gaius!”

“Gaius? Why would they be for Gaius?” Arthur gapes incredulously.

“I don’t know. He could have a secret lover or something. Wait! Were the cakes from you as well? What about the-”

Arthur stalks forward and grabs Merlin by his neckerchief, pulling him closer and pressing their lips together. Merlin goes still for a miniscule moment before his lips start moving against Arthur’s and his hands come to rest on Arthur’s hips.

“Do you think this is for Gaius too?” Arthur pants, lips swollen and red.

Merlin flushes. “Sod off.”

Arthur laughs, shaking his head fondly. “You really are something else, aren’t you? Why would someone send your favorite cakes to Gaius?”

“I’m never going to live this down, am I?” Merlin sighs.

“Which part? The one where all my carefully selected gifts were for Gaius or the part where you thought I was secretly courting Guinevere after I broke up with her?”

“Prat,” Merlin grouches, pushing Arthur away and making his way to the blanket. Arthur’s laughter follows him as he props himself against the pillows, closing his eyes. “Are you quite done yet?”

“Yes, yes, I’m sorry.”

Merlin hums in response, listening to Arthur’s footsteps on the soft grass as he makes his way closer.

“Budge forward a bit,” Arthur’s knee jostles his shoulder and Merlin opens his eyes to glare at him but he scoots forward. Arthur slots himself between him and the pillows, wrapping his arms around Merlin’s middle as he pulls him to lie against his chest. He places a kiss on Merlin temples, nosing the spot after and allowing his lips to rest on the shell of Merlin’s ear. "Does this mean yes?" 

"Yes to what?" 

"That you'll let me court you, officially. That you'll be mine."

"Of course it is," Merlin whispers, feeling as though he were floating. "There's no world where I wouldn't be yours."

"Yes but it's just, you do understand that it won't be easy, don't you? It's already difficult that I'm the king and you're my servant but also -- well, we're both men. We're going to have to fight for this relationship," Arthur swallows roughly, arms tightening around Merlin's midsection.

"Arthur," Merlin turns to face him, hands coming up to cup his face. He thumbs along Arthur's lower lip before pressing a light kiss there. "I'll spend the rest of our lives fighting alongside you, no matter the battle. As long as we have this, us, then nothing else matters to me." 

Arthur smiles wryly. "Quite a declaration there, don't you think? Isn't this our first date? Shouldn't we be talking about our favorite colors and whatnot?"

Merlin laughs. "I've been in love with you since you chased me through the market. I just didn't know it yet. As far as I'm concerned, you've got a lot of catching up to do."

"Hmm," Arthur presses ghost kisses to Merlin's cheek, then the corner of his mouth. "I think I fell a little in love with you when you called me a prat. No one had ever blatantly disrespected me like that before. It was refreshing."

"Yes, well, if only you weren't so emotionally stunted. Could've saved us so much time."

"Merlin?"

"Shut up?"

"Mhm," Arthur hums in agreement, kissing him yet again.

They remain like that for a long while, soaking in the afternoon sun from the warmth of each other’s arms until Arthur decides to break the silence.

“Merlin?”

“Hmm?”

“So the purple tunic-”

“Oh, shut up!” Merlin yells, grabbing one of the pillows and hitting Arthur square in the face with it – which of course starts a pillow fight that ends with them covered in feathers.


End file.
